No tiene sentido
by Daimon Drey
Summary: En veces la vida no tenía sentido.


**Hola gente!...no soy nueva en esto pero decidí hacerme una cuenta para expresarme de esta manera, llevo algo de tiempo viendo esta serie y me parece muy buena (tiene sus defectos, como las caracterizaciones de los villanos, pero bueno XD). He leído mucho fics, pero me he dado cuenta que parece que soy de las únicas que tienen cierta inclinación por esta pareja en especial...vamos, no es tan descabellado, al final de cuentas no son hermanas de sangre y se conocen en la adolescencia, cuando las dos ya están bastante grandecitas XD.**

 **Si les parece bien les invito a leer, espero lo disfruten.**

 _ **No tiene sentido**_

En veces la vida no tenía sentido.

La amo, así de sencillo y complicado. Un día vi llegar a una pequeña niña de profundos ojos tristes de la mano de un alto y fornido hombre vestido de azul con una "S" roja en el pecho, ese mismo día me entere que todo el mundo que giraba solo alrededor mío iba tener que compartirlo con alguien más, ese día me hicieron saber que en adelante tendría una hermana. Fue difícil para mi adaptarme en un principio, no sabía cómo tomar una sorpresa así, mi mejor reacción fue tomarlo a la defensiva, rechace la idea de adoptar como hermana a esa niña y me propuse mantenerla lo más alejada de mí, pero no contaba con que cada día que pasara esa niña de exterior frágil, mirada azul triste, ternura infinita y afligida sonrisa cálida iba a echar abajo todo muro impuesto por mí. La acepte, y crecí junto a ella unidas en un lazo familiar, entendí entonces que ahora tenia un nuevo papel; el de hermana mayor. Era un roll para el que nadie me había preparado, fue difícil en aquel tiempo ayudar y proteger a una niña procedente de otro planeta, ella se esforzaba cada día por encajar, por aprender rápido pero como cualquier animalillo que apenas al ponerse de pie intenta correr el tropezarse y caer es casi un requisito, en ella paso más de una vez y fue que comprendí que para eso está yo, para estar ahí y levantarla, y asegurarme que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño la próxima vez que intentara correr. El tiempo paso y ambas crecimos compartiendo la vida juntas, la edad adulta nos alcanzó y fue cuando el destino al igual que un mar embravecido me revolcó con una de esas inmensas ola, me golpeó con toda su fuerza y me dejó flotando a la deriva sin fuerza y sin poder moverme; había un problema, y no era que me hubiera enamorado de una mujer; sino que esa mujer era mi propia hermana pequeña.

Aunque siendo realistas no era mi hermana de sangre, su nombre real es Kara Zor El y proviene de un planeta muy lejano, pensar en ello me consolaba un poco y me hacía sentirme un poco menos culpable.

La tarde iba muriendo junto a mi tercer copa de vino y aún estaba lejos de sentir los estragos del exceso, en veces cuando me encuentro acompañada de mi soledad en mi departamento es lo único que se viene a la cabeza como remedio poder olvidarme de todo, lo sé, es el cliché más barato del mundo pero hasta este punto de mi vida lo he intentado todo y esta vía de escape hasta este momento era la más segura y en la que la cruda del día siguiente resultaba sin indeseables sorpresas y menos problemática , y es que cada vez esta carga resultaba más pesada, el llegar a imponerte como misión personal callar y fingir que todo era como siempre podía llegar a ser desquiciante, no es que no fuera buena mintiendo, si era necesario lo hacía; pero eso no significaba que me agradara.

Vaya que esta noche necesitaba tomar, las consecuencias de mi desquicio mental estaban aflorando poco a poco y cada vez veo más difícil de encontrar la manera de como detenerme, hace unos días deje salir una clara prueba de ello, ante la clara insinuación de un joven y bien parecido reportero después de una entrevista realizada a Cat Grant, era mi día libre y me vi arrastrada a un evento al que nunca iría sino hubiese sido por la coacción de esa sonrisa suya, una vez ahí no se pudo escapar a mi vista de halcón aquel chico que llevaba tiempo acechándola, en sus ojos se asomaban sus intenciones, era como si el depredador fuera la presa de otro depredador, uno que defendía su territorio. Vi el exacto momento en que tomó la decisión y se dirigió a hablar con Kara, ella como era de esperar por con su inocencia e sorpresa ante una situación inesperada tartamudeó intentando construir una respuesta, su agitación y esa sonrisa me indicaban que diría que sí, mi cuerpo se movió antes que yo, para cuando me di cuenta ya tenía a Kara tomada de un brazo y sacándola del lugar argumentando asuntos de la DEO, fue difícil hacérselo creer ya que como dije, era mi día libre.

Un incesante golpeteo y el llamado de mi nombre me saco de trance, me di cuenta que alguien llamaba a mi puerta: era Kara. Por un momento pensé en fingir que no estaba, ante tal ocurrencia me golpeo mentalmente, ella seguro ya me había oído o visto dentro del departamento, no tuve más remedio que levantarme del sillón e ir abrir.

-Pensé que tendría que entrar por la ventana- Soltó ella parada en el marco de mi puerta con brazos cruzados y gesto de gracia.

-Disculpa, no te escuche- Respondí con el mejor humor del que pude hacerme en el momento.

-¿Pasa algo Alex?- Vi la preocupación trepar por su rostro e instalarse en su voz, esos dos fuertes lagos cristalinos me miraban con intensidad.

Los sentidos súper desarrollados de su olfato detectaron rápidamente lo que para cualquier ser humano normal hubiese sido un casi imperceptible rastro de olor a alcohol, pero ella no tardo ni un segundo en notarlo, fue cuando su mirada de preocupación de acentuó.

-No Kara, estoy bien…solo se me antojo beber un trago- cuando termine de articular mi respuesta note mi error, aunque soy una persona adulta y dejando atrás esa etapa complicada en mi juventud, en realidad era muy responsable en cuanto a la bebida, sino era por una ocasión estrictamente especial prefería no ingerir, ella sabía ello.

-Creo que necesitamos hablar- Sentenció Kara entrando al departamento con decisión, suspire resignada ante mi maldita suerte, un día en el que quiero ahogarme en mis penas y estas se personifican solo para atormentarme, no podía ser mejor.

-Kara, no es un buen momento- Mi suspiro debió revelar mi enfado, pero aquello lejos de hacerla retroceder pareció darle más ánimos para seguir.

-Estas mal Alex…estas tomando, ahora que sé de esos momentos difíciles por los que pasaste hace unos años, en aquel tiempo decidiste hacerlo sola…pues esta vez no te daré opción- Su gesto y sus palabras denotaban su firme intención, sabía que me encontraba en problemas.

Oh si, mis penas vinieron para atormentarme, reclamando el castigo por sentir algo que no debía. Recorrí la estancia en busca de dejarme caer rendida en mi sillón, Kara me miro por un momento y luego me siguió sentándose a mi lado mirándome de frente.

-Kara, por favor vete…luego hablaremos- Mi voz empezaba a delatar mi rendición.

-No quiero irme Alex…por favor, solo habla conmigo- Lo pedía con real angustia, a mi entender era la preocupación de una hermana menor por su hermana mayor.

-No tengo nada que decirte…- Lo intente una vez más.

-Yo creo que sí...- Sentí como mi mano era tomada por una suya, la suavidad de su piel dándole calor a la mía me tomo desprevenida.

Una leve furia estaba subiendo desde mi pecho a mi cabeza, nada de esto era justo, yo no había escogido enamorarme de ella, ¿por qué entonces hoy precisamente esta aquí queriendo que le diga algo que he tratado con todas mis fuerzas callar?

Escucho su voz lejana, pidiéndome que le hable, quiere ayudarme, necesita que le diga, poco a poco mi juicio se va nublando y mi conciencia perdiendo ante sus labios, así fue como pude escuchar como algo en mí se rompió, tal vez fue mi autocontrol, tal vez mi cordura…o ya quizás mi paciencia, solo supe que junte mis labios con los suyos.

Sí, la bese. Enrede mi mano en su nuca y con la otra tome lo más fuerte que pude su antebrazo, mi fuerza solo delataba mi miedo de dejarla ir, la única oportunidad que podría tenerla así. Mis labios seguían en los suyos, sabían que lo que hacía era una locura y que pagaría caro esta osadía, por lo que no tenía alternativa, lo único que me quedaba era disfrutar este instante de gloria y después…y después ya nada más.

Después de unos interminables segundos sin respuesta alguna de su parte derrotada comencé a alejarme, apenas sentí sus labios separados de los míos cuando un fuerte movimiento me hizo volver a sentirlos, fue ella, su mano de una manera suavemente imponente me tomaba desde mi cintura mientras su otra mano con las yemas de sus dedos como delicadas plumas acariciaba mi mejilla.

Sentía sus labios moverse con los míos formando una danza apasionada de sensaciones indescriptibles, fue eternamente maravilloso ese momento, pero no podíamos durar así por siempre, aunque yo con gusto podría intentarlo, nos separamos lentamente, a pesar de que había respondido mi beso no tuve el valor de mirarla a los ojos por lo que baje mi mirada algún lugar inexistente en el suelo, sentí su mano con una infinita suavidad recorrer de mi mejilla hasta posarse debajo de mi mentón elevando mi rostro logrando que mis ojos se centrara de lleno en los suyos, dos centellas azules me recibieron con cariño y ternura.

-Dime…¿por qué?- Su pregunta me hizo entrar en un estado de pánica quietud, era el momento, ella pedía explicaciones y yo no tenía otra alternativa, no es que tuviera miedo de la chica más fuerte del mundo, sino que no podía escapar de la mirada más sincera y dulce del universo.

-Estoy enamorada de ti Kara…yo… ya no puedo ocultarlo más…no sé si sea correcto o no…no pretendía que sucediera, pero es lo que paso…por favor, no quiero que nada cambie entre nosotras- Hable de forma lenta y tranquila, pero mi desesperación era muy evidente.

Ella mantenía sus ojos en mí, pude ver su expresión convertirse lentamente en una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasaría si yo no quisiera que siguiera siendo igual?- Preguntó conservando esa gran sonrisa pero ahora su mirada reflejaba algo de picardía.

-¿De qué hablas?...dime por favor que piensas- Ella solo suspiró sin borrar de sus labios esa sonrisa, yo estaba muy desconcertada, no tenía idea porque ella seguía aquí, porque no huía ante mi declaración, porque me miraba de esa manera, no quería creer algo equivocado pero parecía me miraba con unas gotas de azul pasión.

-Alex, quiero que algo cambie en nosotras porque…yo también siento lo mismo que tu…y me gustaría estar contigo, si tú me dejas…-Jamás olvidaría esa imagen suya cuando me reveló aquello, era como si una pequeña chiquilla admitiera su travesura pero no se arrepintiera de haberla hecho.

Estuve a punto de empezar a hiperventilar, ella respondía a mis sentimientos, ella sentía lo mismo, ella quería estar conmigo, podía estar segura que decía la verdad, la conocía desde el mismo día que ella puso por vez primera un pie en la tierra, eso hace más de una década y sabía perfectamente cuando mentía, sin decir que a ella era realmente pésima en ello y no le gustaba hacerlo, no, esta era pura verdad, hasta ese momento no había notado que me había quedado como piedra durante esos instante, cuando salí de mi estupor pude ver en la cara de Kara unos rastros de ansiedad consecuencia de mi falta de respuesta.

No quise prolongar más mi contestación, me lance a sus labios atrapándolos con una arrebatadora pasión, la chica de acero ante el asombro de mi reacción la venció mi peso y la hice caer de espaldas en el sillón, yo la besaba como si fuera el fin del mundo, pasaron unos largos instantes cuando sentí que descargaba toda mi explosión eufórica en sus labios, poco a poco me separe de ella, no moví mi cuerpo ni un milímetro más, solo pegue mi frente a la suya.

-Claro que quiero que estés conmigo…siempre-

Hay veces que la vida no tiene sentido, pero yo ya no me detendría para buscarlo, lo viviría sin más, a su lado.

* * *

 **Cualquier tomatazo, comentario o mentada...déjenlo en un comentario, me gustaría saber si soy la única que tiene inclinación por esta parejita o hay mas desequilibradas como yo ahí fuera XD.**


End file.
